


Sweeter Kisses

by Eissa



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fanart, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa





	Sweeter Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoManyJacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyJacks/gifts).



 

Is this, then, what you desire?

Oh yes, just like that.

Hm. And perhaps if I did this...?

_gasp_

 


End file.
